Sasuke, Oh, Sasuke
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: New fict after National Exam. :3 spesial buat si Dobe a.k.a U-T-A. Sho-ai, S.N, AU. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Short Fict a.k.a Drabble Fict, Shounen-ai, AU. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=oo=)**

**Sasuke, Oh, Sasuke  
><strong>

**by Aoi no Tsuki **

**(=oo=)**

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat. Kini, warna hitam tanpa bulan terpajang menghias langit malam. Mendung yang pada akhirnya menjadi hujan membuat seorang pemuda raven tak berkutik dari tempatnya―terduduk di sebuah sofa merah beludru―dengan sebuah buku tebal dan juga kopi panas. Suasana rileks dan santai meskipun hujan turun.

"Teme~"

Sebuah panggilan 'sayang' itu semakin sering terdengar di rumah 'pasangan baru' ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang sebagai pendengar dan juga objek panggilan tak pernah bosan untuk mendengar suara cempreng dari kekasihnya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, si pemuda pirang bermata biru langit dengan kulit karamel yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke tunduk pada pesonanya.

"Hn, Dobe." jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Mata oniksnya tak memandang orang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan kata lain, Uchiha Sasuke mengacuhkan Dobe-nya.

"Teme, aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat. Eng~ paling tidak yang menghangatkanku. Malam ini dingin sekali," Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba untuk membuat kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pakai selimut saja, Dobe. Jangan manja. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan datar. Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara dengusan yang mencerminkan kekesalan pemuda pirang. Dan itu ditanggapi Sasuke biasa saja. Ia malah menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Grrr, Ayam brengsek! Kau menyebalkan! Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan selimut malam ini!" menghentakkan kakinya, Naruto berjalan memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang ada di rumah itu. Kamar 'mereka' berdua. Setelah bunyi 'blamm!' yang cukup keras, keheningan langsung melingkupi sosok Uchiha bungsu. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang untuk kejadian barusan.

"Dobe. Dobe. Dobe."

Entah panggilan atau hanya seruan dari perkataan Sasuke barusan. Yang jelas―saat ini, ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya dan juga kopi panas yang kini mulai mendingin. Tapi diam-diam, sebuah senyum tipis terpajang di wajah_ stoic_-nya.

Sasuke sedikit bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Mungkin, bokongnya sudah terasa panas untuk duduk lama-lama di sofa berbeludru merah kesayangannya, hanya mungkin.

"Hah~" Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia meletakkan buku tebalnya di atas meja tamu, lalu langkah kakinya pun bergerak―menyusul si pirang yang mendahuluinya.

KLEKK!

Gagang pintu terasa dingin, menusuk kulit telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia telah membuka pintu kamar itu. Kamar yang berisikan seorang pemuda pirang di dalamnya. Kamar di mana sang pemuda pirang merajuk karena sifat cuek—pura-pura Sasuke.

Mata oniks Sasuke menembus remang cahaya di dalamnya. Dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Sasuke tak mengetahui−ah−lebih tepatnya... ia belum mengetahui pasti apakah si pirang miliknya sudah tertidur atau belum.

Naruto meraup―memonopoli―satu-satunya selimut di kamar itu. Bukannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke miskin hingga ia tak bisa membeli selimut lebih dari satu, tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal dan menguatkan pikiran Uchiha bungsu untuk tak membeli selimut lebih. Dan jawabannya adalah... kemesraan. Ya, sebuah selimut cukup untuk menimbulkan suasana mesra bagi Sasuke. Apalagi, jika mereka adalah pasangan baru yang sedang hijau-hijaunya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke pelan, berdiri di samping ranjang. Ia melihat Naruto bergerak dan menatap Sasuke malas—masih dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut tebal nan hangat.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan berbagi selimut denganmu, Teme. Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja, tapi tanpa selimut yang hangat dan tebal ini. Hmm~~" Naruto sangat menikmati kehangatan dari selimutnya itu sampai-sampai senyum_ unyu_ ditampakkannya. "Salah siapa tak mau membeli selimut lebih, hah?"

"Hn. Aku tak perlu selimut."

Sasuke beranjak menuju ranjang dan menempatkan dirinya di samping si pemuda pirang. Tubuhnya sangat lelah hari ini.

"Pasti kau kedinginan, Teme. Mau selimut, tidak?" Naruto berbalik, memandang pemuda_ raven_. Sebuah penawaran telah ditawarkannya pada Uchiha bungsu. "Jangan diam, baka! Jawab sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Hn... tidak." Sasuke tersenyum menatap Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang dilempari senyum hangat Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berbalik—membelakangi Teme-nya. "Ya, sudah. Aku berubah pikiran. Kau akan mati kedinginan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tak akan mati, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke bergerak mendekati si pirang. Tangan putihnya memeluk tubuh Naruto, aroma jeruk pun merasuk dalam indera penciuman Sasuke. Wangi yang tak pernah berubah. "Lagipula, kau bisa kujadikan selimut dan menjadi penghangatku," dan Sasuke semakin mempererat dekapannya.

Pemuda pirang yang mendapat perlakuan spesial Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menutup mulutnya. Naruto terima-terima saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Toh, keduanya saling mencintai tanpa pandang bulu. Cinta, oh, cinta.

"Aishiteru, Naruto. Oyasumi." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga si pirang. Desahan kecil meluncur langsung dari bibir Naruto. Setelahnya, ia berkata, "Oyasumi, Baka-Sasuke-Teme." dengan senyum kecil yang terpajang di wajah_ tan_-nya.

**_OWARI_**

"Dobe... selimutnya." gumam Sasuke, membuka percakapan yang tidak disadari. Suara Uchiha bungsu membuat Naruto sedikit membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa? Selimutnya... kenapa?" Naruto menanggapinya datar. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya—membuat niat untuk membuka mata tak terlaksana.

Naruto-berbicara-dengan-setengah-nyawanya.

"Aku juga mau... mendapatkan... selimutnya, Do...be." dengan itu, Sasuke menarik pelan selimut yang membungkus rapat tubuh Naruto. "Aku tak mau sakit... hanya... karena hal konyol... macam ini." lanjut Sasuke menyamankan posisinya dalam selimut tebal nan hangat bersama Dobe-nya.

"Tarik saja. Aku... ngantuk." terpejam sempurna mata biru langit Naruto. Tak disadari bahwa ia telah berbagi selimut di malam ini dengan pemuda_ raven_, lagi.

"Hangat." Sasuke bergumam seraya memejamkan kedua mata oniksnya dengan kehangatan dari 'selimut kedua'nya.

Bisa disimpulkan bahwa kalimat yang telah** diucapkan** Sasuke pada Naruto hanyalah kalimat** gombal belaka** tanpa dasar. Sasuke, oh, Sasuke.

**...END...**

**A/C: Alhamdulillah~  
><strong>  
><strong><br>UAN udah lewat. Dan ini fict baru Tsuki seteLah Tsuki UAN. :3 Akhirnya bisa buat fict lg. Ahohoho****… X)**** Fict**** ini**** dibuat**** special**** untuk**** my**** Dobe**** a.k.a**** U-T-A.**_** Hope you like it.  
><strong>_

**Special thanks buat Mond-chan a****.k.a Han Mond Jae. Makasih**** bantuannya. *haguhagu***

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
